The Story of the WinterDragons
by Willow Stryker
Summary: When Jakurin, a Star Gazer of the Dragon pack, joins the Taisho pack for a local reunion she unlocks a world of opportunities with her charges father, the Alpha Sesshomaru. Jakurin is left with the option of betraying hundreds of years of tradition for the life she's always wanted or wait another 20 years hoping tradition to grace her with a match.
1. The Alpha

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its original characters. _

* * *

It was seven forty; five minutes before Mr. Taisho would be knocking on the door to collect his pride and joy.

Jakurin straightened Rin's collar and brushed the cookie crumbs from the corner of the little girl's mouth. "Do you have all your things? Do you need me to go check?"

The ten year old girl shook her head. "I have everything. Are you going to come to the party this weekend? It's going to be a pack reunion."

Jakurin smiled but didn't answer the question. She had to wait for Mr. Taisho to invite her. Only the Alpha could invite an outsider to a pack function.

When there was a knock on the door, Jakurin had to restrain herself from running to answer it. There he stood with the same tired expression as ever. His eyes, flat copper plates, moved easily passed Jakurin in search of his little girl. She calmly moved to the side as she dreamt of the golden color Mr. Taisho's eyes were rumored to be.

Rin bound for her father, leaping into his arms and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Daddy, can Jakurin come to my party?"

Mr. Tashio looked over to Jakurin who smiled gently as she awaited his answer. He looked her over, taking in her jeans and tee-shirt.

Usually, Jakurin thought nothing of the look. In the eight year she had known the dog demon, he had often given her a look as if he was simply trying to remember who she was. However, tonight the look was…different. It was slower and he looked at her entire body instead of gazing blankly at her face. They slid over her skin and followed the curves of her chest and hips with an unfamiliar gleam.

Jakurin's heart began to race as she stressed over the proper action to take. Before she even had the chance, the gleam was gone and Mr. Taisho's flat bronze eyes seemed to have discovered a faraway world centered on Jakurin's forehead.

"Very well, Rin. Ms. Ryuu, the party will be a meeting of my pack and will take place over the entire weekend. It begins at six o' clock tomorrow at my house. When you pick Rin up from school, you may bring her home with you and I will see you when I get there."

All the woman could do was smile and nod eagerly. If she were to speak now her excitement would be revealed in a high pitched nervous squeak.

Mr. Taisho nodded then turned with his beaming young pup in his arms and walked out the front door leaning Jakurin to close it behind him. She locked both locks and armed the house before racing down the narrow hall way and up the stairs to her master bathroom.

She flicked on the lights and moved to stand before her full bodied mirror. Nothing had changed so far as Jakurin could tell. Her skin was still a mocha color and her silver hair still fell over her shoulders in choppy layers. Her cloudy grey eye sat over a collection of golden freckles and still gave off the impression that she was blind.

Jakurin turned her attention to her body with the as much realistic pride as any wolf. She was five foot seven with long smooth limbs. Her breasts were a good size for her body, big enough to fill out tops nicely but small enough that she could get away with going without a bra as most Animal Spirited people did. She had wide hips and thick but toned thighs. She'd looked like this the first day she'd meet the Taisho family. There had to be something to the pack leader's sudden interest and the best way to do that would be to trigger the response again.

"Well girlie," Jakurin sighed as she stared at her reflection. "Looks like you've got a party to pack for."

* * *

Jakurin stood beside her car just outside the school parking lot. As she took the last couple puffs of her cigarette, the school bell rang.

"Finally!" Jakurin huffed as she stomped out her stogie and climbed into the car. Rin was one of the first children to come running off the school grounds. She ran straight for her caretaker's car, leaping into the front seat with her book-bag balanced on her lap.

"Hurry!" She shouted. "I wanna show you my room!"

Jakurin laughed and pulled off the lot. It was a half hour ride just to the outskirts of town and by then Jakurin wasn't surprised to pull up to a black gate that blocked off the driveway that lead into thick trees. Rin instructed Jakurin on how to punch in the code to open the gate doors and the two drove up to the house.

The driveway broke through the trees to reveal an open field of flat land that the house sat in the middle off. It was a glorious house with three stories and beautiful white walls. The driveway circled the house and Jakurin found a small parking lot. There was space for fifteen cars but Jakurin was the only one around. She parked one space over from the back door and after grabbing her bag , Jakurin followed Rin through the closed off porch into the kitchen where the young girl met her with a bottle of water.

"Come on! I'll show you my books." They raced up two flights of stairs where the sent of the Alpha and his pup was strongest. Jakurin couldn't help but feel a little awkward being in the space, since their arrival Jakurin had felt as if she was floating through a dream ans at any time she would open her eyes and have only her pillows and blankets to keep her company.

She didn't wake up, and after Rin showed her the ceiling tall shelf of books, the girls settled onto Rin's bed to watch a movie. Mr. Taisho appeared in the door way but neither of the girls looked in on the scene before him with such a strong longing that an ache began in his chest. Jakurin laid comfortably on her stomach with her chin rested on her folded arms. She was completely aware of the small child using her body as a massive pillow and gently combing her fingers through the eldest's snowy locks with her fingers. The contrast of Jakurin's dark skin and white hair in comparison to Rin's cream coloring and dark hair seemed familiar and planned. He wanted to reach out and touch them both, just to make sure they were real.

A cool ripple went up Jakurin's spine and she instinctively turned to the door. The gentleness in the demon's eyes as he checked over his daughter was awe inspiring but Jakurin looked away quickly. She was use to the envy she felt towards parents. Jakurin wanted nothing more than a child of her own. A body created within her own that contained a soul merged from the ancient magic of her kind and the essence of her and her mate. Yet there was no available mate in Jakurin's life at the time, not one she'd been able to attempt anyway. She was the first pup for generations and the next was still only a ball of demonic energy inside the mother's womb. She would have to wait to see the gender of that baby and then wait for him to be of age before a Star Gazing could take place.

The laughter of children drew Jakurin from her dark thoughts and back into the world.

Sometime had passed and now Jakurin was outside on the front porch looking over the front yard. Two other women sat with her, both with the hair and eyes of Taisho pack members. They were also both mother's who had settled in the available porch chairs to watch their children play with Rin out in the yard.

Jakurin was only briefly self conscious. All her life Jakurin had been known for drifting away into her thoughts. Her mind would take hold of her consciousness and leave the body to fend for itself on auto pilot. The world would pass by for hours and when life was hard she could be gone for weeks at a time. When she'd wake up the length of time that had passed was a blur of colors and shapes that she couldn't really remember.

Some people were very uncomfortable with Jakurin's presence at these times but these two wolves were calm. They carried on conversation with each other as they glanced over to their children as they spoke. It was almost as if Jakurin had been a quiet part of the conversation, the women smiling warmly at her when she turned their way.

Jakurin smiled politely and checked her watch. An hour had passed since Mr. Taisho's arrival home and now. At five thirty she had no clue where she was suppose to be sleeping. With an purpose to keep her grounded, Jakurin head into the house trusting her nose to lead her in the right direction. She passed through the front sitting room to another door that lead to the dinning room where the bar was located, from there she could hear voices from the living room where Mr. Taisho was hosting two other men. Each had a glass of Scotch in hand that they sipped from in front of the empty fireplace.

The eldest of the two was a Taisho half breed with a sent so close to her bosses that he could only be the Beta, Inu-Yasha. The second man had hair that was the color of the sun and eyes the color of a clear sunny day. The two were easily drawing conversation from their Alpha about the events of life since the last pack reunion. Jakurin was just about to return to the front porch when a voice called out and stopped her.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter! I hope it was everything you were looking for and maybe a little bit more! Please look forward to the next update.


	2. This is Going to be a Long Weekend

_ **Recap: **An hour had passed since Mr. Taisho's arrival home and now. At five thirty she had no clue where she was suppose to be sleeping. With an purpose to keep her grounded, Jakurin head into the house trusting her nose to lead her in the right direction. She passed through the front sitting room to another door that lead to the dinning room where the bar was located, from there she could hear voices from the living room where Mr. Taisho was hosting two other men. Each had a glass of Scotch in hand that they sipped from in front of the empty fireplace._

_The eldest of the two was a Taisho half breed with a sent so close to her bosses that he could only be the Beta, Inu-Yasha. The second man had hair that was the color of the sun and eyes the color of a clear sunny day. The two were easily drawing conversation from their Alpha about the events of life since the last pack reunion. Jakurin was just about to return to the front porch when a voice called out and stopped her._

* * *

"Hey! Don't you dare sneak off. Come here so I can get a good whiff of ya'."

Though his dialect was rough, the undertone of a Beta was clear. Jakurin spun gracefully on her heels and walked into the room with her head raised and her expression humbled. Her addition to the group completed the circle . Inu-Yasha and the unknown man smiled as they looked her over. She waited quietly, taking the opportunity to examine the men. Mr. Taisho was the tallest and strongest physically with Inu-Yasha as a close second, as Alpha and Beta were ment to be. The third man was only an inch or so shorter but still five inches over Jakurin's head.

"What pack do you belong to?" Inu-Yasha's expression had gone from cocky to confused which Jakurin had expected.

"My pack has taken to solitude in the past few centuries. I am of the Dragon clan and most of my people are found among the snow of mountain tops." Explaining her heratage made Jakurin's heart swell with pride and was proud of her ancestors but their choices were the root cause of her mate-less years.

"What brought you out of the mountains?" The small wolf asked in natural curiosity.

"This is our brother, Helios. He married into the family to our cousin Hoshi." Inu-Yasha explained.

Jakurin shook his hand and went on to explain. "My parents were the first in a long time to mainstream. An accident orphaned me and I grew up in the city. I love the mountains but I enjoy city life to much to leave it behind." Jakurin's eyes began to wonder but there wasn't much to look at. Mr. Taisho's home was beautiful but bland. The beige furniture was an amazing accent to the white and gold trimmed walls and it gave off a feeling of calmness but the calmness bored Jakurin, who needed excitment in her life to thrive.

"My brother may not show it, but he's real happy you're here. He's been missing having a partner for these gatherings. Rin can only be so much, ya know?"

Jakurin blinked, she had drift off again. Helios had stepped aside with Mr. Taisho leaving Inu-Yasha alone with the dragon wolf. She smiled politely, a reaction that she was quickly realizing would be a habit this weekend, and nodded, "Thank you for the flattery, but I do not think Mr. Taisho sees me that way." With good reason, she added on silently.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "What is it with women and ripping apart comments in their favor?" The question was retorical, but it was still clear that Inu-Yasha was irritated with her.

Escaping before she could step on anymore toes, Jakurin scoot closer to the Alpha and waited for his attention. It came almost immediately, those dim gold eyes locked on hers and for a few moments the two could only stare at each other. "Pardon me, I do not want to interrupt your conversation. I had a question for you, sir." He didn't speak, only watched and waited for the question to be asked. "Where should I set my things for the weekend? I believe I left them in Rin's room-"

"Come." He said suddenly, turning so swiftly that his long hair brushed across the bare skin of Jakurin's arm and at the right moment she turned her hand over to let the strands flow through her fingers. As contact went, this was the most personal. She and Mr. Taisho only ever shook hands and even that made her heart thump. But at that moment, with his hair coiled around her fingers, Jakurin felt as if she was missing something. It was right there in her face, waiting for her to reach out with her mind and grab it, but she didn't. Instead Jakurin let her hand drop and gave ample room between herself and her boss as they headed up the two flights of stairs. Quickly, Jakurin collected her things from Rin's room so she could catch up with Sesshomaru further down the hall.

There was a guest room at the end of the hall and Jakurin turned to examine Sesshomaru's face as she stepped into the room. It stayed flat as he asked if the room was to her liking. Jakurin could have screamed that it was perfect while jumping up and down on the bed. It was as if someone had plucked a room from her dreams and improved it. The canopy bed was centered beneath a skylight that revealed the darkening sky. The curtains were drawn back to reveal more pillows than mattress and a thick deep red comforter. The dresser and desk where a deep red polished wood and the light was dimmed to create a warm calm finish to the room.

Instead of bouncing on the bed as she would if she were alone, Jakurin smiled and said the room was beautifully decorated. "It's modeled after my own room," Sesshomaru said matter-a-factually as he strolled into the room to open a door Jakurin hadn't even seen. "This is a joined bathroom, you'll be sharing with me. There is a closet inside with towels and washcloths that you should feel free to use. My showers are late at night so there should be no issues of scheduling. Now if you'll excuse me," He head for the door but just as he was about to turn the corner, the Alpha turned to steal a glance at his guest.

She was unpacking her bag onto the bed, laying everything in a learned pattern. For a moment, lust took him over, and his eyes were drawn to her long legs and backside. He'd seen her in this exact outfit many times before; a tie-dyed tank top and tight tattered jeans, but today the outfit had a new light. Sesshomaru had to force himself out the door, shutting it with a little to hard but effectively removing the girl from his sight.

He took advantage of the empty hallway and stood by the door with his hand on the doorknob and his forehead against the frame. Not a single moment had passed since he invited the girl the prior night that Sesshomaru hadn't questioned his intentions. Rin needed a mother. Through all her lives the girl had never once had a mother and every time raising her had gotten harder and harder from the demon to handle. She needed a mother to show her how to grow and mature but Sesshomaru could not provide her with one. He wanted a mate, he truly did. But it seemed that not a single woman could accommodate both him and Rin.

Inu-Yasha had suggested inviting the babysitter. "What harm could it do? Rin loves her and you need to get laid. If shes not the girl you can always treat her like a practice dummy."

"Practice dummy?" Sesshomaru echoed, not at all approving of the term. He liked Jakurin. She was a good caretaker and Rin had nothing but good things to say about her. The term sounded to him like Inu-Yasha expected him to beat her senseless.

When he shared his concerns, Inu-yasha had only laughed and explained he meant that he felt Sesshomaru needed to practice his game and pick up women and that Jakurin could be a good tester.

At first, Sesshomaru had thought the idea ridiculous and was sure it wouldn't work. After the few encounters he'd had, Sesshomaru was suddenly concerned that he would skip courting the girl and just bed her before the full moon. He took a deep breath through his nose, drawing a breath of mountain forests and feminine scent that physically chilled his skin. _It's going to be a long weekend._

* * *

Jakurin let her breath out in a huff when the door shut, sliding to the floor in exasperation. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes sliding up and down her legs and the look had nearly the same effect as his hands would have. She was unnaturally warm and if he'd stared any longer she would have removed her clothes, stuck an apple in her mouth, and delivered herself on a silver platter.

Her body shook with each breath but Jakurin slowly got herself under control. She stood up and continued putting her clothes away before returning back down stairs with the rest of the guests.

* * *

_My goodness! It's like I have some aversion to writing in a decent amount of time! Thank you for all willing to be patient and remembering what the stories about. :3 Moar soon I swear! _


End file.
